Goodbye My Lover
by whos-asking-i-will-fight-you
Summary: Malcolm loves his lover ,but what if his mom wanted them to split up. Bad summary sorry.


Just a short one shot

**Brian: You seem to enjoy making one shots**

**Me: Don't get so cooky because I didn't kill you**

**Brian: XP**

**Me: Hi welcome back enjoy the short story **

Malcolm/Percy

ages

Malcolm: 18

Percy: 16

* * *

**Malcolm POV  
**

As soft lips pulled away from mine I looked down and saw the cute boy in my arms. He got a few strands of my hair and moved it from my eyes. He smiled at me and said," I love your eyes."

I just stared how my eyes are different they are just like all my brothers and sisters. Then he put his head in my chest and smiled and by looking at him I smiled to, then I put my hand in his hair and ruffled it.

Then I said," Percy I think it's time for you to go help the newbies train."

He looked confused for a second then blushed and said, "OH. Right I forgot." He got up and gave me a peck on the cheek saying, "Fine see you later."

I looked to see if he was gone then I said," Mother you can come out he is gone."

Then a woman about 28 with black hair and grey eyes came out of nowhere. Her eyes were shining she gave a smile and said, "I'm so proud of you getting accepted in University of Cambridge!"

I let go of the air I didn't know I was holding. So she isn't here to get mad at me for dating her rivals son?

"So when are you leaving to the UK, and what department are you going to."

I stopped thinking, moving, and breathing should I tell her that I'm not going. That I was about to decline the school as soon as I got to my cabin because I can't leave him. Well it's now or never.

"I'm not going." Plain and simple right.

''What!"

Okay bad idea, maybe I should have gone slower? Then she said in a calmer tone ," Why not it's a good school second best, although Annabeth got into the first yours is still good."

Out of anger I said, "I don't want to leave Per-. I mean I want to train the new kids so they can learn to fight. I am an experienced fighter and we need as many demigods to know how to fight. That way it will increase the chances of surviving. "I hoped mother didn't catch my slip, but she isn't the goddess of wisdom for nothing.

Then after overcoming the shock she finally said," So you are dating the sea brat and because he lives here you don't want to leave him to go to UK." She's good but she was still not over," Malcolm I am really sorry but you forced me to play this card. If you don't drake up with that sea brat I will make his life as impossible as I could make it."

With that said she left leaving me alone. What should I do I love Percy but to have mother hurt him is not what I want. I clenched my hands I don't want mother hurting Percy, but if I dump him I won't be able to face him. Mother probably thought of this, so I ran to the cabin to accept the offer to the University.

**-A few hours later-**

After calling I had made all the preparations and packed my bags. I was leaving tomorrow in the morning. Should I dump him today or tomorrow- , NO one more night. Please mom let this one slide one more night just one.

I walk to his cabin he was wet with just a towel around his slim waist. He looked at me confused.

"Malcolm!? What are you doing her-"

With that I kissed him the most passionate kiss I ever gave anyone and as soon as air became necessary I let go then took a breath and kissed him again.

My hands went lower and took of the towel and then pushed him to the nearest bed.

-**Early in the morning-**

I woke up with Percy in my arms. I don't want to go I want to stay here forever but mother's warning came in my head, so I prayed him off my arms. Suddenly green eyes looked at me with confusion ," Malcolm where are you going?''

"I am leaving you."

"What are you saying."

I looked and saw his eyes were watery , I just wanted to hug him and say it was a joke. Instead I said," I never loved you it was just pity. You are annoying and a guy/guy relationship will never be accepted in the world. It was fun playing with you but that's all you are a toy. Bye Percy."

Then I walked of away from the person I loved the most. Tears streamed down my face as I got on the cab.

"where to"

"The airport."

It was a quite ride.

"Kid we are here."

I paid him and walked to the airport and sat down in one of the chairs. Then my plane arrived as I was going in I saw a blob of black hair. Percy was there looking at me as if to see if i was going.

"Sir your ticket."

I looked at Percy and mouth out _I love you _and got in the plane.

I sat in my seat looking at the window as the plane raised up.

Good bye my lover

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_  
_ Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_  
_ 'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_  
_ Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._  
_ So I took what's mine by eternal right._  
_ Took your soul out into the night._  
_ It may be over but it won't stop there,_  
_ I am here for you if you'd only care._  
_ You touched my heart you touched my soul._  
_ You changed my life and all my goals._  
_ And love is blind and that I knew when,_  
_ My heart was blinded by you._  
_ I've kissed your lips and held your hand._  
_ Shared your dreams and shared your bed._  
_ I know you well, I know your smell._  
_ I've been addicted to you._

_ Goodbye my lover._  
_ Goodbye my friend._  
_ You have been the one._  
_ You have been the one for me._

_ FIN_

* * *

**Me:Well that's a rap**

**Brian: that's it?**

**Me: I was planning it to be short but if you guys want this to be a multiply chapter story tell me.**

**Brian: Oh and don't forget if you want a paring story just tell us we accept any.**

**Me: Don't worry they will be longer than this one. Oh and those riding my other story Malcolm is a uke I don't know why but I always see him as one... well sometimes.**

**Brian: Bye ^o^**


End file.
